Conventional personal navigation devices (PDNs), such as TomTom Go, Mio Moov, and Google Navigate, typically show the summer speed limits all year around. With these conventional PNDs, a driver would have to mentally compute the speed limits of certain roads in some situations in order to drive within the speed limits of such roads. For example, a user may have to subtract 20 Kilometers per hour (KM/H) from the speed limits displayed by the PNDs in winter in order to drive within the speed limits, especially in situations when the user has missed the speed limit signs. For some other roads for example, electric speed limit sign may be provided, where the speed limit sign may indicate 80 KMPH between 8 AM and 5 PM, but may indicate 100 KM/H the rest of the time. The conventional PNDs have failed to cope with the situations of variable speed limits described above.
Therefore, there is a need for method, device, computer program product, and apparatus that can address the above issues of the conventional methods and devices.